


In This World, It's Kill Or Be Killed (Apocalypse AU)

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Series: Humantale Sanster Shenanigans [10]
Category: Humantale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Gen, Papyrus Has Issues, Sans Has Issues, Zombie Apocalypse, humantale, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: Sans teaches his younger brother how to survive after they face a few traumatic events to get his brother ready for whatever next set of tragedies befall them.This is NOT canon to the Sanster storyline. This is an alternate universe. I kinda wanna make a zombie apocalypse AU fanfic, so if y'all are interested in that, let me know using the strawpoll below. Zombie AU fanfic, yay, or nay?https://strawpoll.com/z8z3f1w1





	In This World, It's Kill Or Be Killed (Apocalypse AU)

Sans covered Papyrus' mouth with shaky, sweaty hands as the pair of them used the heels of their feet to keep scooting away from the locked door in front of them, infected right outside. The undead banged on the doors in bloodthirsty rage as both tried to quiet their breathing. Gunshots sounded from somewhere outside, somewhere close by, and soon, the zombies' groans grew fainter and fainter until the hallway outside was empty and silent. Sans uncovered his brother's mouth, though they still sat there in the dark silence for a while, the only source of light being a hole in the door. And there wasn't even much light out there, to begin with. 

They had caught their breath before Papyrus said anything. "Th-that was close..." He breathed. He was shaking worse than Sans, staring at the hole in the locked door in front of them. They almost hadn't made it. It was only with Sans' fast thinking they'd been able to narrowly escape the herd at all. 

The walk home back to their base, after they'd gathered their wits again, was slow and agonizing for someone like Papyrus, whose mind wandered more than the undead. He had to be doing something, or he went nuts. Of course, he understood that when you're escaping a building full of zombies that want to kill both you and your brother, sometimes you have to take things slow and quiet. Plus, Sans was limping, so running wasn't really an option, anyway. When they finally reached camp, Sans stumbled his way in, tripped over a tree root, and Papyrus picked him back up and helped him over to Alphys, who was the group's doctor, basically. She had the most medical training out of anyone here. "Wh-what happened to you two out there?" She asked as she poured healing magic into Sans' sprained ankle. 

"We got surrounded by a herd of them," Papyrus explained. "Sans managed to get us to safety, but not before falling down a bunch of stairs and hurting his leg."

"There was a lot of stuff on the stairs, and not a lot of light to see," Sans said. "I should be fine. I only fell down one flight." He looked around the camp. Undyne was working on making their walls stronger, Alphys and Papyrus were right in front of him... "Where's Gast?"

"H-He went on a separate supply run. I asked if he wanted any help, and he s-said he could do it alone." Alphys explained. "He should be back, soon."

Once Alphys was done healing Sans' leg, the brothers went into Papyrus' tent, where most things were being stored. Everyone agreed most supplies were safest with Papyrus. Sans didn't like the idea of his little brother being in charge of all their weapons, but... 

Papyrus sat on his cot. "That was really close. We would have been toast if you hadn't locked us in that closet." He said. Sans sat on the floor in front of his brother.

"Papyrus..."

"Yes, brother?"

Sans didn't even know if he could talk to his brother about this. Even though they'd been struggling for a month now in this undead-infested world, his younger brother's eyes were still so full of hope, and his brother was just... There wasn't any reason to crush his brother's soul. Except for survival. So, he was going to have to do this for his brother's own good. "Papyrus, let's go on a little hypothetical journey. Let's say we're back in the building."

"Okay," Papyrus replied cheerfully. He shut his eyes and imagined he was there again, smiling. "Now what?"

"There's a herd of infected behind us. You look behind you, and there's nothing but undead. They're all coming towards you."

"Oh, let's hide in a closet again!" Papyrus said. Sans could see the gears in his brother's head turning as he 'made' his way to the imaginary closet in his mind. Sans sighed.

"Now, let's say, I pull you into the closet like I did back there, and I try to lock the door, but the lock is busted."

Papyrus frowned. "Then, let's go hide somewhere else!"

"It's too late," Sans replied. "I locked that door right as the infected were gaining in on us. The lock on the door is busted, so now they're all pouring into the closet we're in. Game over. We're dead."

His younger brother opened his eyes and looked down at him. "Sans, I didn't like that game."

"It's not a game, bro," Sans said. "That was an entirely possible outcome of that little adventure we just had. If your plan backfires, and these things catch you with your pants down, you're just done. We got lucky, but that doesn't mean we're gonna get lucky every time. And if you're gonna make it, I'm gonna have to teach you how to." He didn't want to explain to his brother that he was the reason Papyrus wasn't able to take care of himself. He'd babied his brother for so long, but now... Papyrus wouldn't make it another month at this rate. Not like this. 

Papyrus fidgeted where he sat. "But, you're smart. Nothing will ever happen to us, as long as you're here."

"Something might happen to me, Pap. There are things that are out of my hands that my intelligence won't make up for. It won't matter how smart I am if a herd of infected surrounded the camp right now, and busted their way in, it won't matter how smart I am if I die from some sort of sickness... Smart people die, too, Pap."

"Well... That's not going to happen!" Papyrus insisted, sounding so unsure of himself. "Because between your smartness and my strength, nothing's ever gonna take us down."

"That's not how it works, Papyrus," Sans said firmly. Papyrus looked discouraged to hear that, as his smile dropped. Sans sighed. "Something could happen to me, Pap. I'm not fast, or strong, and sometimes, my wits fail me. You need to learn how to make it out here on your own because there might not always be someone covering you."

"Okay..." Papyrus replied. "What are you gonna teach me?"

Sans looked at his brother. He already looked so upset, so unlike himself, but... Then he remembered his brother's scarf. And his brother's hair. "You're way too grabbable, Pap. You need a haircut, and to get rid of that scarf."

"What, why?" Papyrus asked. "You made this scarf for me, I can't just get rid of it!" 

"It could get caught on something, or infected could grab it. You can't have it, I'm sorry."

"Could... I at least make it into something that can't get caught or grabbed...? Like a bandana, or something...?" Papyrus asked, fingers curled into the fabric of his scarf.

Sans sighed. "Yeah, I guess that would work." He said. 

Papyrus looked down. "Do I have to get my hair cut...? I like it like this..." 

"That needs to go, too," Sans said. He was going to apologize again, but... He was sure Papyrus already knew. "We could all use a haircut, honestly." He said, remembering how long everyone's hair was, Undyne's especially. "Do you have some scissors?" Papyrus nodded before searching through his backpack and pulling out some scissors. They were kid's safety scissors, but they'd have to do. "Alright. Switch places with me, so I can cut your hair."

Papyrus listened to his brother and they switched seats, him sitting on the floor in front of the cot with his back facing Sans, and Sans on the cot, scissors in hand. "Don't make it too short," Papyrus said. Sans sighed, and without saying anything else, began cutting his brother's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> That just about does it for this. Again, this is just a concept. If you're interested in seeing how a zombie apocalypse would pan out, just vote on the strawpoll below. Do you wanna see more zombies? Yes, or no?
> 
> https://strawpoll.com/z8z3f1w1
> 
> This concept ficlet was inspired heavily by Telltale's The Walking Dead Game Season One when Lee cuts Clementine's hair to make her less grabbable by walkers. So, before anyone comments I'm 'ripping it off', uhm, no. I'm not ripping it off. Just getting inspiration.


End file.
